charliefacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Unmade Sluggo Sequels
'''The Sluggo Sequels '''are the unmade sequels to the Charlie Face production, Sluggo: The Movie. The videos were and never will be created, but John Connor had several ideas and actually several drafts for the sequels. Sluggo 2 Just like the first Sluggo, Sluggo 2 was planned to conitnue the parody of the Rocky movies. The movie would start where the last one left off with Sluggo as the new champion answering questions of the press. While this is happening Dustin the Cookie Monster would be getting berated by his disapointed manager. His manager fires him and states he will get revenge on Sluggo with a new competitor. It then cuts back to the press conference with Sluggo still answering questions when the manager interupts. The manager states that Sluggo's days as champ are over and reveals his new competitor, Ivan Tinyballz. Ivan is a skinny, yet intimidating Russian gamer. Sluggo states that he is better than Ivan and the manager challenges him to a nontitle exhibition match. They play a game of Mario Party and Sluggo loses indefinately. The press gather around the new spectacle, Ivan. A disapointed Sluggo sulks away. It then cuts to Sluggo slouching over Coach Mikey's Grave. He says he can't defeat Ivan withouyt Mikey's coaching. Suddenly Dustin enters and says he wants revenge on the manager and offers to train Sluggo. Sluggo accepts and they enter a training montage. After the montage both Sluggo and Dustin go to the championship match. Ivan and the manager stand ready to face Sluggo. Another montage begins as Sluggo faces Ivan in a game of Mario Party. Sluggo eventually wins and Ivan can't take the defeat and his face melts. The manger also can't stand defeat and dies of his brain exploding. The movie ends with Dustin challenging Sluggo to a friendly rematch of Pokemon Kids Club. Planned Actors Marcus Sims as Sluggo: Marcus returns to the titular role of Sluggo. This time around Sluggo starts off cocky and disregards Mikey assistance to his victory. After losing to Ivan he is humbled and realizes he can't beat Ivan without help. Johnny Crews, Dustin Lumbard, Brent Dryden as reporters: Johnny, Dustin and Brent would play the reporters at the press conference. Dustin Lumbard as Dustin the Cookie Monster: Dustin would of returned to his role as the former champ. Humbled by his loss to Sluggo, he offers to help Sluggo in order to gain revenge on his former on his manager. While training Sluggo he grows to like him and they form a bond. John Connor as The Manager: John was planning on playing the main antagonist, the Manager. The manager is evil, deceitful, and greedy. He fires Dustin for losing the Championship nad hirs Ivan to earn revenge on Sluggo. Johnny Crews as the assisstant: Johnny would of played the silent helper of the Manger. Michael Neevel as Ivan Tinyballz: Mike would of played the secondary antagonist, a cold intimidating Russian gamer. Ivan doesn't talk much and is merciless in his gaming skills. John Connor as Chester Copperpot: John would return as the announcer from the last movie. Brent Dryden as Goonie Luckwood: Brent would acompany John as a secondary commentator.